Well, He Would've Found Out Sooner Or Later
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: What happens when Misaki agrees to let Usagi help him babysit Mahiro? well, nothing good can come out of it, especially when Takahiro comes home after Misaki has a nightmare... my first UsagiXMisaki Lemon. I know, stupid title, couldnt think of anything. A request for my best friend Lizzie-chan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my new story! **

**It's a request for my best girl (she has a username but I'm just gonna call her Lizzie-chan cuz that's what I often call her!**

**So yeah! This is for Lizzie-chan, she asked for me to write my first lemon for her and she wanted to see what would happen if Takahiro found out everything! **

**And thanks to Kathryn for looking over this and correcting it for me seeing as I have no patience to do so!**

**HERE WE GO!**

p1

It was my turn to look after Mahiro. Lately, Nii-chan had been getting babysitters because the two adults wanted to get out more than they would have when Mahiro was smaller. Of course, this time looking after the little guy involved going over to my brother's home and staying the night because they would be really late back.

"Usagi-san, stop sulking." I said as I walked past the older man into our shared room (Usagi had insisted on it seeing as most of the time I ended up in here anyway.) I was carrying clothes around as I tried to do the washing, pack and make sure Usagi was dong work (which he wasn't.) I was doing all this while Usagi lay on the floor sulking and smoking.

"I don't want to look after the little brat." The older man whined like a child. I felt his eyes on me as I walked past carrying a plastic bag to get our toothbrushes. I peeked out the bathroom quickly and realised that Usagi-san must be devising a plan in his head from his face. He smirked and put out his cigarette in one of the close panda heads (I always told him off for crushing his cigarettes in random panda heads but he did it anyway)

"Well you don't have to, but I have to go." I told him as I walked out of the bathroom; I hope I can be fast enough to dodge his attack…. Just as just as I thought I was safe, and had pulled open the door to our room, Usagi put his plan into action.

The still sulking man grabbed me by my hips and pulled me back and down so I was straddling his lap. I blushed at the close proximity to him while he just held onto my hips and leaned forward closer to me.

"Ahh! Usagi-san! Let go, I still need to pack before Nii-chan gets here!" I protested before I felt his lips and knew soon i would be taken over by Usagi-san. I tried to made a noise to get him off but I'm sure Usagi misinterpreted it as approval. (that's what it most likely sounded like to Usagi, anyways) and this, in turn, lead him to push me down onto the floor with himself hovering over me. "U-Usagi-san…" I half moaned again in protestI didn't want it now; I had to pack because Nii-chan would be arriving to pick them up in ten minutes. If Usagi decided to do what I thought he was going to do (and most likely seeing as the author had a one track mind I was probably right) then I would have no time to pack the things I needed for the trip to my brother's home.

"Usagi-san! Nii-chan will be here soon, come on I need to pack the stuff. Can't you wait for ten minutes you horny rabbit?" I was getting angry so I yelled as he pounded Usagi's back.

"Jeez, you're so loud…" Usagi-san said with a small smile. He gave me a peck before letting me get up. "I will wait until tonight." He announced like he was doing a good deed. He was annoying me.

"But we'll be at Nii-chan house!" I whined, knowing that if he said it would happen, it most definitely would.

"Well then, you'll have to keep your voice down." The silver haired man before me snickered. I felt my whole face go red as I stormed off to do more packing. He followed me discreetly to lean down and whisper in my ear "I WILL make you scream though."

"B-BAKA! Don't say stupid things like that!" I shouted before trying to walk away. (I didn't succeed, though my attempt got me further than the last three tries)

By the time my brother came to pick us up, Usagi had decided that me finishing packing was a great time to begin molesting me. When he came in using his spare key, I was still straightening out my crumpled shirt and muttering about perverted rabbits.

"Hey Misaki!" he called as I made my way towards them. I smiled at my brother and greeted him too.

"Well first things first: remember Mahiro needs a good meal for dinner and that he should be in bed before 7 and that before he goes to bed he will need to be read a story and he sometimes forgets to brush his teeth so you have to help him and-" good old Nii-chan, I thought, straight down to business and we aren't even in the car yet…

Nii-chan and Nee-Chan left ten minutes after we were settled in. They had put me in the guest room while Usagi-san (who apparently was more durable to these kind of things) was made to sleep on the couch, but with his stuff kept in my room. Mahiro had been watching some baby cartoons on TV and had decided he wanted Usagi-san to watch them with him (he was still calling him Unagi but I told Usagi-san he had to be nice or else)

I was in the kitchen cooking food while the two watched the TV. Usagi-san seemed to like the show more than he let on as he was sitting quietly while Mahiro chatted away to him. I smiled at the two while cutting up vegetables for the lunch, glad they were getting on for at least ten minutes.

Because of my lack of attention to the knife I somehow managed to cut my finger.

"Ah!" I gasped as I noticed the blood start to pool on the chopping board. "Shit..." I whispered as I stuck the finger in my mouth. The lack of noise from my area alerted Usagi-san that something was wrong. I watched him turn his head lazily and look at me with half closed eyes. When he noticed the blood and the finger in my mouth he got up and walked over to me, much to the protests of Mahiro, who screamed he wanted the Eel to stay with him and watch the TV. I smiled around the finger as Usagi rolled his eyes at the kid and carried on towards me.

"Hurt?" he asked trying to pull the finger out of my mouth to take a look

"It's nothing; I just cut my finger with the knife." I told him, shaking my finger before wrapping it in a towel like it was a big injury.

"Humph, baby. That was a tiny cut." he chuckled.

"Oh yeah well it hurt!" I exclaimed "and this coming from the guy who-" he silenced me with a kiss causing me to turn scarlet before he took my hand and unwrapped the finger from the oversized bandage.

"See? Tiny." he said giving my fingers small kisses on each.

"U-Usagi-san, stop... Mahiro..." I gasped looking into the living room at the little kid.

"Relax, he's not looking. Besides, I bet his mother and father are like this all the time, he's probably used to it" Usagi wagered as he pulled me closer and kissed me. I pulled back almost immediately with red cheeks.

"Usagi-San y-you can't just do that!" I cried looking at him in my version of anger.

"I just did." he reported back coolly just staring at me with a look that told me I was an idiot.

"I noticed" I shot back, and we just stood glaring for a little while. We were interrupted by Mahiro around ten minutes later (it felt like a century!)

"Mi-chan? Unagi? Why do you stare at each other like Mommy and Daddy do?" the little boy asked as he noticed we were still glaring at each other.

"What do you mean Mahiro?" I asked him, watching as he tilted his head to the side.

"You stare at each other for a long time. Daddy says that when he and Mommy stare at each other it's because they love each other." Mahiro stated. It was times like this I wish Nii-chan's child was as clueless as his dad was about these types of things. "Does that mean you love each other?" he asked innocently. Both Usagi-san and I looked at each other, shocked by such a bold question. I decided to try and change the conversation topic.

"Mahiro, is stir fry okay for dinner tonight?" I asked leaning down to his level.

"Yes Mi-chan. I like the green veggies my mommy puts in." Mahiro explained calmly. I smiled vengefully as I realised that he meant green peppers. Usagi-san seemed to realise this too because he immediately tried to talk Mahiro out of wanting to eat lots of them.

"Unagi, it's good to eat green veggies! They make you strong!" the small child told the towering adult. He even started to flex his 'muscles' to show Usagi-san how big and strong he is. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly in amusement.

"See Usagi-san, Mahiro has been eating his veggies and look how strong he is!" I complimented the boy watching as his face broke out into a massive grin at being praised over the other adult. Usagi-san did not look amused but tried to put up with the abuse he was getting from the two of us.

"I would rather eat-"

"Not in front of the kid." I growled, silencing his sentence before it finished.

"Mi-chan! I want to help!" Mahiro said suddenly. He outstretched his arms so I could pick him up so he could 'help'

"If you stir the veggies then I'll watch and make sure none spill out," I instructed him, watching a smile light up the child's face.

"Okay Mi-chan!" Mahiro cheered happily as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to flip the veg around in the pan.

"Why can I never help you cook?" Usagi grumbled folding his arms as he watched us.

"Three words: special fluffy omelette. That thing was as hard as a rock and made me ill!" I whined at him, looking over my shoulder to see he looked a little angry. Maybe he's jealous I mused to myself, giving Usagi a small grin over my shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad" he muttered like a sulking child again, before walking out of the room, going back to the TV and switching to the news.

"It was!" I shouted after him, making Mahiro giggle as he stirred the veggies some more.

By the time the food was ready Mahiro felt like a professional chef and Usagi-san felt replaced, just as he did last time Mahiro had come to stay at our house. We all started eating in silence mostly because Mahiro didn't want to talk to Usagi-san and Usagi-san was still sulking about being replaced.

While we were eating I noticed Usagi-san staring at me.

"You know, it's almost seven." He told me looking up at the clock that read half six. I remembered Nii-chan telling us half seven at the latest for Mahiro to go to sleep meaning we should put him down at seven. Suddenly he turned to the child at the table. "That means it's almost bed time for you." He added with a small evil smile. I shivered as I realised the meaning behind the smirk.

"Awwww, Mi-chan do I have to go to bed?" Mahiro whined, looking up with large doe-like eyes that almost made me tell him he could stay up longer.

"Yeah Mahiro, you can have a glass of milk and then I'll take you to bed and we can read a bedtime story." I told the boy with a smile. My answer seemed to please Mahiro as he smiled at me before turning to Usagi and smirking back. I suddenly wonder if the two had suddenly developed a rivalry for my attention.

No! That's crazy! Mahiro is only three! I told myself but the smirks they were giving each other only fuelled my suspicions

As soon as we had finished the food, Usagi-san managed to clean it away and get Mahiro some milk within around a minute. I was impressed.

"Mi-chan! Unagi is trying to get rid of me!" the child whined, pointing at the author in question. Usagi-san looked surprised before glaring at the kid to prove the boy's suspicions correct.

"The sooner you go to bed the sooner I can spend time with my Misaki." Usagi told Mahiro bluntly.

My jaw dropped at his statement before I blushed and shouted "Usagi-san!" as in 'idiot, not in front of the kid!'

"It's okay Mi-chan. I know he's just teasing like daddy does." Mahiro told me. I looked at the deathly aura coming from Usagi-san and realised it wasn't teasing, he actually wanted Mahiro gone.

"Hey, shall we get you to bed then? You almost drank all your milk and you're looking tired." Almost to emphasise the point I had made, Mahiro yawned deeply and nodded.

"Awwww, okay Mi-chan" the boy whined before padding over to Usagi-san. I watched gauging if I would need to save him anytime soon.

"Night night Unagi!" he said opening his arms wide ready for a hug. I glared at Usagi trying to get Usagi-san pick up Mahiro and hug him like the child wanted.

"Night kid." he said patting the kid on the head and ignoring his hug request.

"No Mr Unagi! You gotta hug me!" the small kid whined holding out his arms again to try and entice a hug off the tall man.

"No." came the stubborn reply, causing an equally stubborn Mahiro to make about face and hug attack Usagi's legs so he got the hug he wanted just... off his legs.

"Night." Mahiro mumbled again unhappily before walking over to me and plastering a smile on his face. "Come on Mi-chan! It's time for me to go sleepies." he said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards his room.

"Okay, Shall I read to you?" I asked as he dragged me into the room and plonked down on the bed with a large smile.

"I want you to tell me a 'maginary story!" he told me throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, I'm not really that good at stories..."

"Story! Story! Story!" the child chanted slamming his hands down on the bed making small pattering noises.

"Okay, okay... Once upon a time..."

After around half an hour Mahiro decided to go to sleep. I left the room quickly, trying to avoid any rabbits ready to jump me as I left the room.

Of course, by the power of the author, Usagi-san managed to grab me around the waist and drag me to the couch.

"Ah! Usagi-san! Put me down!" I shouted, trying to be quiet while warning him to get back.

"No." he said with a smile as he hugged me from behind. He started kissing the side of my neck as he dragged me backwards towards the couch.

"Ah! Hey! We-we can't do that here! This is Nii-chan's house!" I told him only to feel his lips cover mine as I was pushed down onto the couch.

I made another noise before trying to push him away again.

"Shhh. Stop, you'll wake the kid." he told me as he hovered over me with smirk.

"The kid is still awake anyway!" I told him. I was corrected by a small 'no I'm not!' from the room where Mahiro was meant to be sleeping.

"Well then, let's do something while we wait for him to sleep, something that you will be quiet throughout." Usagi-san mused still smirking.

"I know! A movie!" I shouted getting up quickly and looking in the direction of the TV. Usagi-san just looked annoyed for a second. He let out a sigh and instead of trying to attack me from behind walked up and placed a hand on the top of my hand.

"Okay... What do you want to watch then?" he asked in a sigh

"Um... I don't know, you pick!" I said with a smile. I was happy he wasn't going to try anything right now.

"Okay we can watch a horror movie." he said picking a scary looking DVD box off the shelf.

Crap, now he was going to make me scream...

NOT THAT WAY PERVERTED PEOPLE!

"Err... Can we watch a different one?" I asked Usagi, trying to look away while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why, you scared?" he asked with a smirk, almost as though he was challenging me.

"I-I'm not! Bring it on!" I told him bravely, trying to look determined rather than worried. After reading the box I realised I was in for a 2 hour scream-fest.

Usagi let out a noise of amusement before putting the DVD in, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He patted the seat next to him with a cocky smile, beckoning me over to sit with him. I scowled but took the seat anyway because I knew within ten minutes I would need something to hold onto.

I was wrong, it took a total of six minutes for me to get scared and decided Usagi-san being there for me to hide my face in was convenient and better than hiding my face in my knees as I had originally planned.

I wondered if he would be laughing at me if I looked up.

"You know it's not real, right?" He said leaning into me to whisper in my ear.

"Shut up! Of course I do!" I snapped back, not looking up but stiffening as I heard a scream from the screen and the creepy music.

"If you know then why are you clutching to me like something is gonna get you?" he asked still close to my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice like he was on the verge of laughing.

"I-I'm not! Stop being so full of yourself!" I snapped again I could feel him silently laughing at me. I knew he wouldn't be laughing if I wasn't clutching to him like I was.

"Okay then, if you aren't scared you'll be okay with me going to get a drink." he told me before patting my back to tell me to get up so he could move. I was a little shocked he chose to move but felt him pause the TV and move me onto the couch seat next to him while he got up.

"I'll be right back." he told me, getting up and ruffling my hair as he walked past into the kitchen.

I sat for a minute just staring at the screen. Usagi-san must've known this film and wanted to make me scared or something, because he has stopped it on the face of the monster. A scarred evil looking face with down slanting red eyes and evil smirk plastered on his face with teeth that seemed to snarl even behind the frozen lips on the screen. In its hand was a knife which was held up next to its wild black hair that seemed that it was alive on its own even with the stopped screen. The positioned knife looked like I could slice thought the screen. I grabbed a pillow and let out a small 'meep' I looked at the screen again. I was so engrossed in making sure the thing in the screen didn't kill me, I didn't notice Usagi-san had come up behind me and was breathing on my neck.

"Boo." he said in a tired voice but even the small bored sound made me scream loudly and jump up, causing Usagi-San to snicker and almost spill the glass of coffee (Nii-chan must only have heat proof glasses because Usagi had managed to not break the glass.)

"Baka! Y-you shouldn't sneak up behind people and almost s-spill hot coffee on them!" I almost screamed at him

"I told you I could make you scream." he said, once again slipping into his cool composure and sipping the coffee. I felt my cheeks heat with a blush as I tuned away and tucked my head behind my knees on the couch as he came up on the right side to sit down next to me.

"You know, I quite liked it when you decided to cuddle up to me." he told me, before pulling me by my arm so I was once again in his lap. I was straddling his legs so I was on my knees with a leg either side of his. I felt his arms snake around my waist and hold me firm against him.

"W-well I don't like sitting here!" I told him, as I pushed away on his shoulders. I looked at the clock above his head noting the late time we had stayed up until. "It's late, I-I'm going to bed! You can sleep here like you are meant to!" I told him watching his smirk as I tried again to push away. He eventually just grabbed my hand with a more affectionate smile.

"Do I not get a goodnight kiss if we aren't going to be sleeping together?" he asked innocently. Before I could tell him yes or no I felt his lips on mine.

Quickly everything in the room became non-existent. I melted into the kiss, as Usagi slipped his tongue into my mouth. I didn't struggle because I knew he would only want more if I did. We broke apart after a small while. I was blushing and breathing deeply while Usagi-San smiled at me. I could feel his hands cupping my cheeks softly. He stared at me for a little while as he held my face. I watched his eyes flick around the features on my face for a second before he leaned forward again to give me another quick peck.

"Goodnight." I told him, in a slightly breathless voice.

"Goodnight, I love you." he replied, pulling me into a hug for a second before letting me go completely.

I got up quickly with my face still a flaming red colour. As I turned around to walk away I felt a hand tap my ass, causing me to blush even more before balling my hands into fists and walking on.

When I got to my room I suddenly felt tired. I changed quickly and brushed my teeth before hopping into the clean crisp sheets laid out for me on the bed. It seemed like one you would get in a hotel, all properly folded and everything.

Thinking of hotels made me think of Usagi-san in the other room. I blushed for a second before pulling the sheets up to hide my red face.

It took me only a few minutes to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know, in this chapter there is a lemon, and it is my first lemon so it may not be very good and all, just remember that please!**

P2

"Ah!" I gasped as I sat up. I let out a loud audible squeak as I fully woke up from my dream. I felt my eyes fill with tears. But I managed to look over at the clock with swimming eyes to see it was only 1:42 and Nii-chan wouldn't be back for another hour and a half. I let out a sigh before I heard his voice.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Usagi asked as he burst into my room quietly (because he somehow made that possible)

"F-fine." I muttered before looking up at him and wiping my eyes. "Baka Usagi! This is all your fault! I had a bad dream about the monster in the movie and now I had a dream that you-" I stopped and realised I was blushing I remembered the dream again and felt my cheeks grow darker.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked sitting down on the side of the bed making me shuffle over so he could also get under the covers.

"No." I told him stubbornly.

"Misaki..." he sighed trying to guilt me into telling him.

It worked.

"I-I dreamt we were being chased by that monster from the movie and... It got you and almost got me and while we were running we-we were holding hands and... And um... well..."

"Misaki, are you telling me your bad dream was because I was attacked by a psychopath?" he said with a small smile.

"Baka! Of course I was just scared because of the thing attacking us!" I watched his smile widen a little and turn softer.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" he asked, lying down as if I had already asked.

"No! Baka!" I said at first, before I looked up at his face and blushed at the intensity of his gaze. It felt like his eyes were staring into me, showing that he didn't want to sleep alone, and knew for a fact that after a nightmare I wouldn't want to either. "I-I guess..." I amended my answer, feeling my cheeks turn pink once again. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for his body to move so it was spooning my own or something equally perverse; something he would definitely do. When nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw Usagi-san's face very close to mine. I turned over angrily with a huff before I heard Usagi sit up, chuckling softly and trying to pull me back round to face him.

"Misaki, you need to stop inadvertently seducing me." I was told before I felt him on top of me suddenly.

"Usagi-san! We can't! Mahiro is in the next room!" *I had got the term 'next door' down but it didn't sound right on paper* I said trying to push Usagi away even though I knew he was much stronger than me.

"He's been asleep for hours." he answered, before pulling off the pyjama top I had thrown on when I came to bed. I felt his tongue as it moved down my neck; the tips of his silver hair tickled my skin and made me want to giggle before I felt him start to leave butterfly kisses down the skin he had uncovered. He kissed all the way down to my belly button then back up again but took his time like he was savouring the moment. I felt it as he made his way back up and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped a little and squirmed as he sucked and licked before moving to give the other one the same treatment. I let out a groan of pleasure as I felt Usagi make his way back up to claim my lips with his own.

The kiss that followed was full of passion, love and a hell of a lot of tongue, making me moan more freely and making Usagi-san shiver over me.

"You aren't usually this submissive." he told me as he moved to take his own sleep shirt off. I wouldn't ever admit it to him but I loved staring at him, I loved watching the way he smirked and always seemed to lean down just right to kiss me, as if doing mini press-ups over the top of me. "Normally you would resist a little bit first." I watched as he sat up to straddle my hips, freeing his hands before his hand travelled downwards towards the newly formed bulge in my pants, causing me to gasp once again before muttering out "not in the mood" in answer to his previous question. He slipped off both my sleep pants and underwear in one smooth move, making me shiver as I felt his eyes roam all over my completely naked body.

"My Misaki, aren't you pleased I'm here." Usagi teased from above me. I started telling him to shut up, but then felt his tongue lick my tip, and sat still and quiet as I watched him engulfing the whole of my hardened member in one. I cried out in pleasure and started taking deeper breaths as he continued. I grabbed his hair gently and tried to stop my hips from bucking into his mouth. I knew I usually resisted and tonight I wasn't, but that didn't mean I was going to be over willing, he may get used to it. I felt weird sensations in my stomach and I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Groaning loudly I started to try to move Usagi's attention somewhere else. He looked up at me as I panted breathlessly under the skilled mouth that engulfed me.

"U-Usagi-san! I can't, I'm going to-" I panted, as I realised he had taken his mouth away from where it originally was and was now kissing his way back up my chest.

"Then come." he told me, before moving up to kiss me deeply while his fingers stroked me again. With another yell -which Usagi caught with his mouth- I came all over the both of us. Usagi-san looked at me with a lazy smile waving his fingers in front of my face. I blinked at them for a second, unsure of what he wanted me to do until he rolled his eyes and shoved his fingers closer to my mouth. "Suck" he commanded, waiting for me to open my mouth before he pushed his fingers inside. I tried to coat his fingers thoroughly by swiping my tongue around and between then to try and make them extra wet. Mostly because I knew what he was going to do, and the wetter they were the better this would be, for me more than for him. I could tell he enjoyed the feeling of my tongue on his fingers because of the lazy smile that suddenly crossed his face, making him look like a cat lounging in the sun.

I felt the fingers being pulled out of my mouth and they left with an audible pop before Usagi-san's mouth was once again on mine. I felt the first finger as it slipped in and gave a small moan in approval against Usagi's lips before they travelled to my neck to kiss there.

I felt the second and third finger enter me soon after the first and felt the slight discomfort of a burning sensation, but nothing compared to the first time we ever did it. I whined when I felt the fingers leave me, causing Usagi to chuckle and give me another peck on the lips. I watched as he pulled down his own pants before moving to line himself up with me.

"You're so cute." he whispered, brushing a hand across my cheek and through my hair which I could feel was damp already from what we had done so far. I didn't have the heart -or breath- to argue with him, so I just lay and listened as he cupped my cheek and kissed me gently. I felt no urgency in his kiss, only love, and it made me want to cry at how much he actually loved me. "Ready?" He whispered into my ear as he leaned down on me. I nodded, knowing he couldn't see, but at least he could feel my answer.

I felt it as he pushed gently into me. I tried to relax as much as possible until I knew he was all the way in.

"I love you." he said, waiting patiently for a signal from me that he could move. For a moment, I didn't want him to move because it hurt. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his neck tightly with my eyes scrunched tightly shut, until eventually the pain faded enough for me to nod again to signal for him to move.

I yelled, finding myself in bliss as Usagi began to kiss my neck. He moved at an almost painfully slow pace as he looked down at me again wickedly.

"Tell me what you want." He said, looking down at me with the smirk I hated most of the time. Only this time I was really going to show him I could be just as perverted as he could if I wanted to!

"F-faster." I half whispered, seeing the shock on his face that I had complied with his wishes. Almost immediately the pace he moved at increased dramatically and he had me crying out even louder. I wrapped my legs tighter around him as I felt a hand travel to my member and start to stroke and squeeze it. I panted as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the end.

"I love you." He repeated again as he moved in for one more kiss. I yelled his name into his mouth suddenly before reaching my climax, followed by a shaky 'I think I love you', earning me a fiery kiss before I felt Usagi come inside me. He fell down onto me, lightly panting before I felt his arms wind around me in our uncomfortable spot. My body felt boneless so his must be twice as bad. "I love you." he whispered once again, kissing me softly before rolling off me to the space beside me.

I rolled onto my back and panted slightly, before I felt Usagi roll onto his side so he was facing me. I thought it was amazing how the both of us could fit side by side on a single bed.

"Misaki, I really do love you." he said again before lightly kissing my sweaty temple.

"I-I love you too, maybe." I sighed, before turning over. I didn't realise the words had an effect on Usagi until he scooted up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He squeezed me in a hug, kissing my neck a few more times before stopping.

"Sleep now," he whispered in my ear, after once again kissing it. For once, I listened, and felt sleep cloud my vision almost immediately. I completely forgot where we were and where Usagi was meant to be and what would happen if we were found, I was just glad I was able to be here resting in his arms.

*Change to Takahiro POV*

It was three in the morning when we walked in. We had gone out to a nice restaurant and afterwards decided to go dancing at a club. I was glad I told Misaki we'd be late so he didn't wait up for us.

As Manami walked in she flicked on the light and I cornered her to give her a kiss, filled with longing and love. She replied with a noise of content before breaking away. I opened my eyes in confusion before I noticed Manami had her finger on her lips.

"Usami-san is sleeping just in there." she whispered before sneaking into the living room.

We both noticed at the same time that Usagi wasn't on the couch like he was meant to be and after closer inspection we realised he wasn't even in the room.

"Maybe he fell asleep in another room. I'll check Misaki's room and you check Mahiro's room." I told Manami, watching her nod and retreat to our son's room before I did the same to my younger brother's room.

Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw there.

Usagi was snuggled up against someone smaller. My eyes were drawn to his bare creamy skin, so my mind quickly registered that it was BARE and he wasn't wearing anything. I wondered where his clothes were, before looking and noticing them in a pile on the floor before us.

The last thing I noticed however was the fact that snuggled up in Usagi's arms, smiling contently as he embraced the large arm that was wrapped around him, was Misaki. (Most likely the last thing I saw because it was the one thing I didn't want to see.)

Misaki was also naked (so it seemed) and was snuggled up to Usagi with a small smile of contentment on his face similar to one I could see on Usagi's face.

"Bears... Usagi-san" Misaki muttered as he moved, turning around to throw his arms around Usagi's NAKED waist causing the other male's face to twist in confusion before moving his arms to circle Misaki.

I didn't want to know what they had been doing as I stumbled out of the room and ran into Manami.

"He isn't in Mahiro's room" she told me before seeing my face. "What is it?" she asked, looking once again at my face "You look like you saw a ghost" she added with a smile.

"Misaki and Usagi..." I croaked out, unable to say much because I was shaking.

"Takahiro, you're scaring me love, what is it?" she said holding out a hand to hesitantly touch me on the shoulder.

"They... I think they had sex" I whispered, looking back to the room and vowing never to enter it again.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet, we can talk about it in the morning." Manami told me, before attempting to drag me to bed.

"But... Manami look, they're... In bed and... Naked... And..." I started to stutter, at a loss as to how to explain what I had seen in actual Japanese words.

"Takahiro, you can confront them about it later. It's three in the morning and I really need to sleep right now." Manami insisted, before pulling on my arm in the direction of our room.

I didn't say anything as she dragged me into the room. I dressed for bed in a daze , with no idea how I had managed to end up in bed when light was turned off.

*Back to Misaki!*

I woke in the morning with a large yawn. I tried to stretch before realising my arms were trapped around Usagi-san's waist by his own arm, which had become heavy as it weighed down my body. I tried to move his arm but for every inch I moved it away the stubborn man tightened his arm around me more.

"Usagi-san, I need to wake up." I whined, trying once more to get him off.

"Five more minutes" he muttered, grabbing me tighter around the waist and winding his other arm around me. I struggled for a minute longer before realising I was on the side of the bed next to the drop to the floor. And yes, that means of course that I fell off the bed and out of Usagi's arms.

"Ouch." I groaned quietly as I landed on my sore behind. I quickly grabbed my trousers and pulled them on with my shirt, before huffing and walking out the door towards the bathroom.

"Hey Mi-chan!" Mahiro called from the living room.

"Hey Mahiro, did you sleep well?" I asked, deciding to abandon any hopes of using the bathroom in peace and walking towards the living room first. I noticed my brother sitting on the island watching his wife cook.

"Yeah. But I woke up when you had a nightmare because I heard you scream." I felt my face pale as I realised that Mahiro could've heard everything. I watched Nii-chan's eye twitch as he heard Mahiro say he had been away and heard me 'scream'. I was pretty sure he must've seen something.

"Yeah. I had a bad dream..." I said looking down at the floor. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower." I said before walking into my room again to pick up some clothes.

"Misaki..." a half awake Usagi yawned at me. He rolled over to face me, then immediately got up and walked towards me. He had his sleep trousers on and walked with a slight stagger as though he had just woken up or was still sleepwalking.

"Hey! Usagi-san! I've got to go take a shower!" I said, trying to push him off me.

"Good, let's take one together." he told me as he slumped against me with a smirk.

"But we're at Nii-chan's house!" I whined trying to keep my voice quiet so Nii-chan didn't hear me.

"So?" he said, trying to pull up my chin in order to kiss me. I managed to pull away at the last minute to notice the mock annoyed look on his face.

"I'm going to shower, you can go in after." I said, huffing as I made my way out of the room and into the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door before stripping down and getting into the warm stream of water.

(Usagi Pov)

"I know." Takahiro said as I entered the room. I decided parading around in my trousers wouldn't matter because I was talking a shower within the next twenty minutes.

"Know what?" I asked, as I sat at the table with my Misaki rival of the night.

"Hello child." I greeted in a bored atone

"Hello Unagi" he replied, copying my tone almost exactly.

"Be nice you two." Manami said with a smile, drying her hands on the towel she had draped over the side of the sink.

"I know about you and Misaki." Takahiro told me with a stutter. I get the feeling he was waiting for me to deny it.

"What about us?" I knew I wasn't being helpful, but Misaki wouldn't be happy if I don't try to prevent this. My answer was received with a determined look on Takahiro's face. He was honestly just like his brother sometimes. This time was no exception.

"I looked for you last night when we came in from the club, and when I couldn't find you in here I looked in Misaki's room." My eyes grew wide as I realised what he meant. It was like saying 'game over' to a child. It was silent in the house now, except for the noise of the shower and Misaki's humming happily as he washed himself, unaware of the hell that was was about to break out in the house around us.

"Um, Mahiro lets go get some more milk, we're fresh out." Manami said, trying to get the innocent child out of the area.

"But mama, I'm in my PJ'S still." Mahiro argued. His mother ushered him into his own room quickly before running out of the door with the child attached to her hand. Takahiro looked glad that whatever we were going to say wasn't going to reach the child's ears.

"I want an explanation." A stern Takahiro told me. I sighed, ready to tell him everything.

May as well start with a lie to see if he buys it.

"So… now you know." I muttered before looking up with my most believably honest innocent face. "Takahiro please, he didn't want you to find out. He came to me months ago and said 'Usagi-san I love you, and I want to be with you but I'm scared.'" I tried to imitate Misaki, but I wasn't very good at it when I was half panicking. "'I'm scared my brother will find out Usagi-san'" I added in a story telling voice. I can't believe I was even attempting this again.

Oh well worked last time.

"Then he wrapped his arms around me and said 'I'm afraid that if he knows he will take me away from you and I couldn't bare that!' so I held him while he cried because of his fears, and told him that I would never leave him and that I wouldn't ever let him be taken away if he didn't want to go."

"How do I know you aren't lying about this?" Takahiro asked calmly, though there was an undertone of anger to his voice. I sighed at the realisation that he didn't believe me this time, so I tried a different approach. I looked up again and blinked as I heard the shower turn off.

"I love him." I said simply as if this one sentence was the most important thing in the world. To me it was, and I hope it was to Misaki too.

"I-I don't know how I feel about this. Usagi, you have to understand, it's my little brother we're talking about," Takahiro stuttered, looking down at the table unwilling to look me in the eyes.

"I know who he is, I just thought you should know that I love him with all my heart and I don't want to have to let him go for anything." I paused and sighed, looking down as well and placing my hands in my pockets.

"But what if he doesn't want to live with you anymore? What if he decided he doesn't want to be with you and that you are too old. Ten years is a long time Usagi, and he will eventually want to stand on his own feet. What would you do if that happened?" I wondered if Takahiro was trying to convince me our love was a bad idea, or trying to convince himself we were fine by using my answers.

"I guess I would let him go, I can't keep him with me if he doesn't want to be with me. I just… I couldn't have him hate me. I wouldn't be able to bear it if he hated me." I said with a sigh. I knew Misaki was just getting dressed as Takahiro looked up at me.

"Maybe it's best if Misaki stays here for a few days. I really don't know how I feel about this… give me time to see how Misaki feels and then I can tell you what I think.

"If that's what you think, Takahiro…" I said glumly, looking up at him to see a stern stone set face that I knew I couldn't change now, or any time soon, "I'll leave before he gets out of the shower. "Just give me a minute to change, I can shower at home." I said, standing and going into the guest room. I pulled my clothes on quickly but could barely feel them touching my skin. All this had gone on without Misaki even knowing. He was going to walk out into a bombshell.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realised today i missed a huge chunk, here, this bit at the start was meant to go in here but i just added it now... sorry if it didnt make sense before!**

When I walked out of the bathroom everything was quiet. I ruffled my hair with a towel for a minute while walking through the hall to find Usagi-san to tell him it was his turn. I checked most rooms before ending up in the living room with Nii-chan and Nee-chan sitting watching one of Mahiro's programs.

"Hey, where's Usagi-san?" I asked as I walked into the room confused as to where the older man had gotten to.

"He went home." Nee-chan told me not able to meet my eyes for some reason. Maybe Aikawa had cornered Usagi or something and he had to leave.

"Oh, okay then. Nii-chan can you drive me home? He hasn't eaten and I don't want him to blow up the kitchen…" I trailed off when I noticed the more serious expression on my brother's face. "Nii-chan?"

His eyes flicked around my confused face for a little while before closing his eyes and sighing. His face now looked hesitant and tired like he had a secret he didn't want to tell.

"Misaki... I think you should stay here for a while." he said looking to Nee-chan for some kind of confirmation that he was doing the right thing, all she did was nod back to him for him to get the confidence boost he needed. "I just think that… Usagi is too old for you and a life picking up after him isn't a life I want for my little brother." He said with a sigh as he looked up into my eyes.

When I looked at him I wasn't sure what he had meant before but as my brain began to peace some things together it clicked. Nii-chan had walked into my room in the night and seen me and Usagi-san curled up together. My eyes widened at the thought of what it must've looked like to my brother to see his best friend and his brother curled up together when he knew nothing about our relationship before that.

"Ano… Nii-chan, whatever you saw was… not what you think." I said looking down at the floor as I spoke hoping he wouldn't catch onto my obvious lie. "Usagi-san was just… giving me a hug because I had a nightmare. I said he could sleep in the bed with me because the sofa wasn't very comfy so we must've curled up together in the night," I tried hearing the ragged sigh escape my brothers lips and the noise from his glasses as he pushed them up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Misaki, I know that you're lying. He told me everything." My ears burned in shame at my brother's statement.

"Why are you keeping me here?" I asked directly to my brother. He looked at me as if it was too obvious to say. I could feel his gaze all over me and it made me feel nervous.

"I just told you, I think he is too old for you, you don't want to be involved with someone like him." He said. His glasses flashed menacingly at the tone in his voice. I could see my brother was hurt by what we had been doing; I hope it was more that he was hurt we didn't tell him than at what we were actually doing.

"What do you mean like him?"

"Well, someone who is so messy and lazy and sharp and…" I could see him fishing for words like he was stabbing into dark waters.

"Someone who is a he?" I asked bitterly. I thought Nii-chan would've been okay with this when we told him, I didn't think he would reject both Usagi and me…

"Misaki, I never said that." He said calmly looking up and realising from my face that I knew exactly what he meant. With a sideways glance at his wife, Nii-chan stood up. "I just… want what's best for you and I think that staying here for a little while may be what's best. Do you understand, Misaki?" he came over and placed a hand on my head with a small smile that he hoped would make me smile back and say 'Okay, Nii-chan! Who needs him?' but instead the hand made me wince and shy away. It was warm, not cold like Usagi's hand would be if it was the one ruffling my hair.

"No I don't…." I whispered with a thick voice as tears chocked up the back of my throat. I ran back into the guest room where the only reminder I had of Usagi was his tie that he had left in the bed the night before.

I paced for a minute in thought as I heard the soft voices from the living room discussing my leaving 'I think he's just a little upset, dear.' 'oh I'll go talk to him' 'no, this is something I think he will need to work out on his own for a little while.'

I was glad Manami had made it so my brother didn't follow me in but I also felt angry, why should she get to know what is happening, how can she side with my brother. She was a girl, I thought girls were meant to love romance and all that?

For a few shuddering moments I wished Manami was like Aikawa in her support, but then I realised one Aikawa was enough for the whole world let alone having many of them. I rubbed my head at the thought; I knew I was going to give myself a migraine if I kept this up…

I flopped down on the bed to cry into a comfortable pillow and found that I was already crying before my head even hit the pillow. The tears I let flow out of me were filled with my pain at my brother's rejection and also my loneliness as I realised Usagi was so far away from me right now.

I felt so lonely without him, it felt like when I visited my brother before, it made me feel empty even then, when I knew I would be going back to his house eventually. I let out another sob as I pulled the pillow to my chest and crossed my legs as I sat up on the bed

I wondered if Nii-chan would ever let me see him again, I knew he wouldn't be coping well, I knew he would be worried about me and I hoped he didn't try to cook before I could manage to get home.

I didnt move out of my room all day. The fact it was sunday helped and I didn't have school or work. I spent the whole day drifting in and out of sleep and reading a book of Usagi's I had found in the room. It was one of his normal novels and it made me feel more alone than already did.

My last thought before falling asleep that night was of the welcoming face of Usagi would make as I walked through the door to our home.

When Tuesday morning rolled around I felt no better than I had the first night here. My eyes were a little puffy and I knew I cried a little in my sleep sometimes so the effect it had just left my face looking downcast.

I sighed as I rolled out of bed to look in my bag in hand without much thought t the outfit I wore. I just pulled on a scruffy pair of jeans and a shirt. My outfit was crinkled; I didn't really care. I didn't have a jacket so I was thanking the gods it was warm out today.

I ignored the attempts of Nii-chan and Nee-chan to feed me breakfast and swiftly and silently walked out the room. I walked at a snail's pace out into the street in the direction of the train station.

I felt myself look for the red car to drive me, but no red car was in sight and it was a long walk to the train.

While I was on the train I saw two people close to me that caught my eye. A boy- well, you couldn't exactly call him a boy because he looked around mid twenties but he wasn't much taller than me and sure didn't look much older.- and another man I would say was older were next to me on the crowded train.

"Let me sit down." The taller one demanded. He had black hair that just reached past his ears and brown eyes. He yawned as he looked at the smaller man and seemed o slump as he was holding onto the handle for standing passengers.

The younger of the two looked up with a sort-of glare before looked away with a small blush at what I could guess was the intensity of the other's gaze.

"No." he said with a small hint of selfishness in his voice. "You wouldn't let me sit down. Besides, your cold passed weeks ago and you are in good shape as far as I can tell." I noticed as the younger man turned towards me that he had brown hair a bit like mine but shorter than I keep mine and a lighter shade, more like my hair in the sun. His eyes were bigger than the other man's eyes, they were large, round and green like mine but again a lighter shade. Altogether he was like a brighter coloured version of me. His skin was paler than mine, but it was brighter, and more luminous.

"Onodera, you really should let me sit down, I still feel tired from last night," the older man said with a smirk that reminded me of…. _No I can't think of him right now_. I thought I didn't want to be caught up in my thoughts on the train this time in the morning.

"T-Takano! Don't talk about that in public!" 'Onodera' said. His cheeks were soon painted with a red blush as he looked away to anywhere but the man in front of him.

"Hm, so you're not tired? I thought I had tired you out good when-"

"TAKANO-SAN!" he whined out loud drawing more attention to himself than the whispering had. The older male chuckled but said nothing else. He stood smirking while the younger male looked lost in his thoughts. These two people reminded me of…

I heard the overhead voice announce my station and I got up quickly realising who these two people reminded me of over all. They reminded me of me and Usagi-san.

I blushed myself as I got of the train, a deep frown was etched into my face as I got off the train and out onto the road at the end of the road to school.

I ran as I realised the two on the train had gotten off too and were making their way out behind me and somehow managed to get to university early. With another sigh, I made my way to the library to kill time that should be spent eating breakfast. I wasn't hungry today anyway.

I noticed that in the new book section one of Usagi's books reigned supreme as 'pick of the week'. I looked down to the smaller book I had picked up in haste to find something to do in my newly acquired free time and put it back. I didn't feel like reading right now all of a sudden, I don't want to do anything that will remind me I'm homesick already.

I didn't even have two good classes, Kamijou-sensei's class was going to be hell and my other class wouldn't be much better. I started grumbling to myself as I walked to my first class. I didn't even want to be here today and normally if I didn't want to be in school, because of an argument with Usagi or something, it definitely showed in the notes I took.

Lucky for me, the teacher for my first class was absent so Sumi-senpai turned up and decided to take me out for breakfast at a café down the road from the university.

We walked around the shops by the university first before picking the small café opposite the flower store I had bought roses from once. I saw the friendly giant inside the shop smiling as he handed some lilies to a girl. I knew she lived near the university because I saw her walk to work as Usagi took me to school.

As soon as we sat down I had picked a meal and told Sumi what I wanted. We ordered out food quietly and waited in silence before I heard Senpai sigh and put his head down on the table

"You look sad." was the first thing he said to me. He was looking up at me from the table and I looked up at him in shock. How had he seen that so easily when I tried to hide it? I decided not to answer and instead just looked down with an almost silent sigh. When I didn't answer he carried on.

"I can see it in your face, your eyes just look sad." he told me while folding his arms on the table and under his head down and yawning.

"It's nothing." I said as I looked away. I held myself tensely. I had my hands resting on my thighs and my elbows locked making my arms really straight as I pushed down on my stationary legs to try and relieve some kind of stress.

"It's something" he replied before a waitress came with our order we thanked her and smiled for the first time out of politeness.

"Really, it's nothing." I said as I started to eat the pancakes that I had ordered. I wanted him to just leave the subject alone.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked with a small smirk in his voice.

"I-it's nothing!" I said again. I was getting angry that he wouldn't drop the subject; I didn't want to talk about it with him because I knew exactly what he would do next.

"Well, you didn't have Usami-sensei pick you up yesterday like you usually would every Monday, I assumed you two had broken up and he was fair game." I noticed the manipulative smirk on Senpai's lips. I growled to myself as his smirk seemed to widen when I didn't say anything against his statement. I was too annoyed to answer.

Normally, Senpai's comments would pass over me, but because I felt that my brother was going to take me away from Usagi for good, I was on edge. That and I knew that Senpai really would make a pass at Usagi-san as soon as I was out of the picture.

"You didn't deny it~!" he sang to me letting out a little giggle as he clasped his hands together. "Did you become too much of a burden? Oh silly Misaki, I bet he never wanted you around in the first place!" he said going off on a tangent about how he was 'oh so perfect for Usami-sensei.'

I tried to sit and bare it but I gave up as he went on. "Oh, I would have to give him a new pet name though, Usagi-san is such a_ stupid_ name." he told me with a noticeable smirk when he started to cut into the eggs he had ordered. I noticed his eyes on me as he chewed like he had done nothing wrong. I stabbed at the pancakes viciously, suddenly I had no appetite.

"I'm sure I could find something easier to scream than 'Usagi-san'." He mocked my voice after using the voice that, to me, showed he meant business. For some reason, tears pricked the backs of my eyes. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to sit with him. HE was the person trying to steal My Usagi-san, he didn't even care that I was upset; he was always like this... I looked at my watch and noticed it was an hour to Kamijou-sensei's lecture. I needed to get out of here sooner. I noticed Senpai was still speaking.

"And I'm surprised he didn't drop you on your head earlier. I mean look at you, there's nothing special about _you _now is there, Misaki?" those words were the final straw for me. I picked up the milkshake I had ordered with my pancakes and dumped it all over Senpai's food and head.

"H-he would never want you." I choked out as I left with the tears leaking out the corners of my eyes. Why did Senpai have to be so mean? I get that he wanted Usagi-san but why did he tell me every little thing he wanted to do to him. Besides, Usagi is… mine.

I started walking back to the university really slowly. I knew I had a long time and decided maybe that I could just sit in the room for a little while. Just as I was about to cross the road from the café, I heard a car honk at me from the side of the road I was crossing.

"GET OUT OF THE ROOOOOOAAAAADDD" I heard the driver call but I was too frozen to do anything I stood and stared until I felt arms wrap around me and pull me out of the way just in time.

"Are you okay?" a friendly but panicked voice asked. I felt my eyes focus to see the tall man from the flower shop hovering over me and peering down at me. I tried to move back but realised I was flat on the floor.

"W-what happened?" I asked. I tried to sit up but got dizzy and fell over onto the pavement again. The tall man caught me just before my head cracked off the floor.

"You almost got run over, that's what." He said. His voice was sharp but not cruel as he said that, the way he spoke made it seem like he could never be mean to anyone in his life.

"I'm sorry," I breathed before looking to the man. "Thank you for saving me." I added as I sat up again. This time my head didn't swim and I felt I could stand up easily. I watched the tall man stand p next to me. He was huge! Not fat, but tall. He was even taller than Usagi-san and he was pretty tall compared to other people (not to me because everyone is just freakishly tall these days…

"I'm Takahashi Misaki." I told him holding out my hand. I felt h need to introduce myself, it was the least I could do for my saviour.

"Kusama Nowaki. Just call me Nowaki," He replied shaking my hand and with a big smile. "I really should check you over for injury Misaki-kun." Nowaki said as he looked down at me. I looked back up and then to the café where I saw Senpai was chatting up the waitress who was serving us before. She had even got him a spare plate of food and a towel for his newly sticky strawberry hair.

"I'm sorry Nowaki-san but I have to be back at the University for class." I lied. I really just wanted to get away from the giant who insisted checking me for bruises. I was fine, I'm sure I was. I knew I had a scratch on my elbow because I could feel it, but that was about it.

"Well, I'm going in that direction anyway, let's walk to the university together Misaki-kun!" I nodded at him before we smiled at each other and started walking. It was the first time I had smiled since I saw Usagi last, it felt a little forced, but better than before when I smiled for Nii-chan. As we walked we talked. Nowaki was a pretty awesome guy. He was a doctor and he worked at a flower shop and a coffee shop. When I told him what had happened in the café beforehand Nowaki visibly clenched his fists.

"That's horrible," he told me. Of course I had substituted a girl's name in instead of Usagi-san because I didn't want this guy I had just met thinking I'm weird. "How can he want to take your girlfriend just because he thought the two of you broke up?" Nowaki sighed and shook his head.

"Well, my brother doesn't approve of...her… so Senpai thought he could have her because he thinks he loves her more." I told the giant. It felt weird saying her. Usagi-san was definitely not a girl.

"But do you love this person?" he asked me I knew the answer but I pretended to think. I knew I could feel my ears getting hotter as I thought of Usagi-san.

I didn't want to allow it because I knew thinking of him would make me more upset about the situation than I already am. I tried combating my thoughts with other thoughts such as 'Well, at least nobody will molest me in the morning' and 'Now I don't have to cook every morning!' but the negatives to these positives fought back and left my head in an even bigger whirl than it was already in. in the end I always realised I was just giving weak excuses so I didn't completely break down.

I looked up at Nowaki as he looked down at me with expectant eyes that were soft and friendly at the same time. At first I blushed at the thought of my answer but eventually I became determined to let someone know the answer.

"Y-yes, I do love hi-her. But Nii-chan said that I shouldn't associate myself with him because he isn't someone who he wanted to see me with." I said not realising my slip until Nowaki stopped walking and looked back at me. I saw the shock in his eyes and immediately looked down before he managed to get him emotions under control.

"Well, maybe you brother will come around and warm up to whoever it may be." He told me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He had walked over while I wasn't looking. He didn't seem to say anything about the slip and then as suddenly as he had stopped, he started walking again.

When we got to an empty street Nowaki stopped me again.

"Misaki-kun, does your special someone go to the university?" Nowaki asked. I knew he knew by now that I had accidently let it slip that my 'special someone' was a guy but he didn't seem to really care.

"No, he…he's quite a bit older than me." I said not meeting Nowaki's gaze. He didn't pry he just looked at me while his head gears seemed to turn.

"Misaki-kun, your last name is Takahashi?" he asked suddenly. I nodded in confusion. why did that matter? "Then, do you have a brother named…Takahiro?" Nowaki asked I looked up at him, stunned. I wasn't sure how to reply other than another nod.

"Then, is your lover Usami Akihiko?" Nowaki asked. He seemed pleased with himself for his detective skills. He almost seemed to eliminate all other suspects from his head; he was so convinced it was right.

"H-how…?" I stammered. I was sure I had never let anyone know about Usagi-san and I know that Nii-chan wouldn't tell anyone what had happened the other night either.

"Well, my Hiro-san is friends with Usami-san and he once told me about…something that um…. Was to do with… your brother…" he paused and coughed as if what he knew was awkward for him to remember. I didn't understand but Nowaki rubbed a spot on his neck before continuing "…Well, anyway, he mentioned that Usami-san must've gotten a lover because he wasn't pining over Takahiro as much." I looked down from the Giant's words. His logic made sense but then how did he not know about the other night if 'his Hiro-san' was friends with Usagi-san?

"Doesn't he know about what happened the other night?" I asked with a sigh, I didn't think it was bad that someone knew about us. I didn't really mind if it was just this kind stranger who seemed to not really give a damn. He didn't say anything about the fact that Usagi was a GUY and he didn't tell me I wasn't good enough for him like every other person who talked to me about him. Now that I think about it I feel that 'his Hiro-san' sounded like one of the reasons Nowaki didn't care.

I suddenly blushed. _There was no way everyone around me was gay!_ I growled in my head to myself. I realised that, by now, none of that rally mattered because I had started just becoming paranoid about everyone. I don't think Nowaki noticed my inner debate because he kept speaking as I growled at myself.

"What happened? Hiro-san said Usami-san seemed upset when he called to get his book back yesterday, but he said he thought nothing of it." He admitted to me as we ended up in front of the university. I looked up at Nowaki and noticed that he was looking towards the literature office room. I could see the two professors arguing in there but Nowaki just seemed to glare at Professor Miyagi like something had happened between them in the past.

"It was nothing." I grumbled as I started to walk off to my class. I heard Nowaki call my name as I broke into a sprint to get to my class way before it started so I could get a seat and the back of the class where everyone hid from Kamijou-sensei when they had had no sleep.

I sat in the very back corner and rested my head on the wall. I saw that it was a good twenty minutes until class and that nobody would be here for ten so I shut my eyes for a minute and let out a sigh at how tired I was.

I couldn't believe I hadn't slept, it seemed either I had grown very attached to Usagi-san and now couldn't sleep without him beside me, or I was too emotional last night to sleep.

I hope it was the first one, I don't want to act like a love struck teenage girl.

While I waited, I thought about Usagi-san. I had tried to lock all the thoughts away but that couple from the train had opened the gates in my mind and all our memories were seeping out into the front of my brain.

I wondered if he was okay, and if he had burned down the house or if Aikawa had managed to get to him and make him coffee before he killed someone. I wonder if Nii-chan will let up enough to let me out of the house to actually go see Usagi-san, he seemed very against the idea at the moment.

_I really hope he lets up on the rules he told me._ I thought

Nii-chan had given me a set of rules:

Be home by 9, tell me when you go to someone's house, always do your homework, we have a chore system; all that type of stuff.

I didn't think he was trying to be overbearing but I felt a little choked. I didn't want to be a burden and Nii-chan was doing so much I felt the kindness was forced. Mahiro and Manami were out for the whole day I stayed in, so I didn't see them at all. Mahiro came to say hello when he came home though, he had bought me a flower from the park to try and cheer me up because he thought I looked sad.

I heard the door at the front of the room open and watched as one of the girls who had this class entered with her boyfriend. The both looked at me with a look that made me shrink into my seat before walking to some seats on the other side of the room. The look they gave me made me think they knew something about me that I didn't. I looked to the wall and then down to the floor while the whole of the class filed in.

Sumi-senpai didn't sit by me today.

I saw him at the front with some girls that I knew he had a class with after school. He kept looking back at me with an evil kind of smirk before he turned and said something to the girls who all seemed to look at me and giggle and say something to the other girls around them. I had a bad feeling about what they were saying.

When Kamijou-sensei came into the class he glared at us all before looking towards me. "Takahashi, get your behind to the front, your failing my class and sitting that far back just shows you aren't going to work!" he said pointing at the seat he wanted me to take on the second row. Everybody was trying not to laugh at me (more out of fear of the pile of chalk that hurting my feelings) however I could see all their faces and hear the giggles from the girls as I sat down on the row on the other side of the room to them.

I was glad he didn't make me sit next to them.

The sour look on Sensei's face didn't melt as he turned and announced the start of class. As he started to speak I noticed the girls all staring at me as Senpai said something else to them and then giggled with them as they looked over at me. I had a feeling they were spreading rumours about me.

I put my head down on the table and felt as the chalk bounced off my head onto the floor. I heard the girls giggle again followed by small screeches as they were also pelted with chalk. I smirked at the thought of them being hurt but frowned again as I realised I had nobody to talk to at the minute. I tried not to show my sadness but I felt the corners of my mouth fall down and the lump in my throat when I realised there was nobody back at 'home' I would want to talk to about these things.

Living with Nii-chan would've been great in the past, and I still love my Nii-chan but he knew about me and Usagi-san and it just made every conversation between us awkward_. _Every time I tried to talk to him I mentioned something to do with Usagi-san and he would stiffen and go quiet and not want to know about the direction of the conversation.

I started to think about Usagi-san again. I hate to say it but even after two days I missed him, even the way he... No, there's no way I will EVER say I miss doing_ that_ with him. I shuddered as I thought about it and tried to think of other things like our morning routines or when we would just sit on the sofas and talk about his books or he would help me with my homework.

Although the times were few and far apart, I always loved those times because of their simplicity. I smiled as I remembered the times we both sat with Aikawa while they discussed a normal novel and I did some homework on The laptop I had borrowed from Usagi-san (he had given it to me 'for a price' he had said) I remember we were all smiling with tea on the table as they spoke.

I tried to remember this more than the times we were shouting at each other or Aikawa was screaming at us and when we fought over silly things. I wanted to concentrate on the good but I realised too late I was just making myself homesick.

I heard a bell signalling the end of class which surprised me seeing a class had only just began. I mean it was only... Hold on, 3pm! It was 12 when I looked last! I sat up straight and looked at sensei who was glaring at me angrily.

I knew I hadn't been asleep because I didn't close my eyes but the time had passed so quickly I figured I was in some kind of a daze.

"Takahashi, stay after class." I heard sensei grumble as everyone started to pack up their stuff ready to leave for the day.

I stood and tried to resist the urge to groan as I watched the class empty around me.

"Don't keep him long sensei. He has to get home to his boyfriend." Senpai called as he walked out of the door with the people he had been sitting with they all laughed while I sat again and wondered how anyone could be so mean.

"Oh wait," he said as he stopped in the door, they were last out so it didn't matter. "He broke up with you didn't he?" he added with a smirk as he walked all the way into the hall with his giggling group.

I felt tears prick as he mentioned Usagi breaking up with me. I wonder if he would be better without me...

I looked up as I heard a ragged sigh from Kamijou-sensei as he held the bridge of his nose.

"Takahashi, is there any reason you fell asleep in my class?" he asked. I remained silent and looked down at my hands. I had nothing to say about why I wasn't paying attention. After a few minutes sensei growled and turned to me again.

"Look, I don't have all day." he said as he slapped a hand down on the desk. "Someone is coming to get me soon so start talking" he told me. He still sounded angry at me for no reason.

His anger was the last straw for me. I could help it as I felt the tears I had been holding back for the whole day burst forward with a vengeance. Flashes of Usagi-san's smile slashed across my mind and I remembered some of the times he told me he loved me.

"Takahashi, are you… crying?" he asked. I couldn't detect the emotion in sensei's voice but I knew he probably just wanted me to stop.

"I-I'm sorry, sensei." I said as I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. "I haven't had a very good day." I added looking down and sniffling to try and get rid of the tears.

"Hiro-san?" I heard a voice call from the door. We both turned to the door and it shocked me to see Nowaki standing in the doorway. Nowaki looked at Sensei then at me and ran over with a shocked expression. "Misaki-kun, are you okay?" he asked in a panicked voice. He held a hand on my shoulder and tried to look at my face.

"I'm fine, Nowaki." I whispered shakily. I could still see the flashes but they had changed more to the things Senpai used to say to me that the things I loved about Usagi-san.

_Hey, Misaki, won't you let me have him?_

_You only ever say bad things about Usami-sensei_

_It seems that you would do anything to get away from him_

_At this rate you will end up living with me the amount of times you hid there to avoid Usami-sensei._

The words seemed to circle my head like sharks and they started a new wave of tears that spilled over my eyelids and dropped onto the desk causing small pit-pat noises.

"Misaki-kun, can I check you for shock?" he asked. I shook my head at him but didn't look up

"I'm not in shock; I'm fine. It's just…" I didn't look up but I felt Nowaki lean back from me as he realised I was just upset and not suffering any form of injury from the almost-crash earlier.

"Is what that boy said still ringing in your ears?" he asked I looked up at him with a shocked expression. How did he even remember that?

"I-It's partly what he said but not all of it is to do with… Senpai." I said quietly. I noticed Sensei seemed to be confused out of his mind but he was mr conused as to how Nowaki knew me than to what was going on.

"You miss him?" Nowaki guessed Sensei just looked between us. He had gotten over that Nowaki knew me but he was now wondering about what we were talking about. I nodded before drying my eyes quickly ad looking at Nowaki again.

"He never takes this long to find me." I admitted. "Normally, he would find m and take me home like he did when his brother kidnapped me." I smiled at the memory of when he had picked me up off the floor after I fell and how he had told his whole family he loved me so they would understand that his brother was in the wrong.

"What are you two talking about?" Kamijou-sensei asked from his spot beside us. He had his arms crossed. Nowaki looked up and as his eyes fell on sensei a playful glint developed and he smiled.

"Hiro-san, did you find out why Usami-san was upset the other day?" he asked looking at sensei with a curious look in his eyes. The way Nowaki looked now that he was talking to Sensei was the kind of look I would imagine on a puppy when he saw his owner.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked with his folded arms.

"Misaki-kun won't tell me." he said. I felt my cheeks flare up at the mention of my name.

"What does this have to do with him?" sensei asked. He looked at me and then at Nowaki, "What's going on?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me more than at Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, Misaki is Usami-san's lover, he was upset this morning and he almost got hit by a car but I saved him and we walked here together. His friend had said some nasty things to him and he seemed really depressed but he won't tell me what's wrong, he just said that you must know if you are friends with Usami-san." He looked down at me as I blushed and looked anywhere but Nowaki and sensei.

"Akihiko is dating one of my students?" he asked angrily. He let out another ragged sigh and I felt his eyes on me. "He didn't tell me what's wrong, just that 'someone precious had been taken away.' I assumed his dog had died seeing as he never really and anyone who he cared for and the dog would've been an ironic choice." Sensei unfolded his arms and came closer to me to look at me.

"Please, Misaki-kun, tell us what happened to make you both so sad." Nowaki asked looking at me with soft eyes. My eyes had almost dried by now and I was pretty sure I didn't look as pitiful as I had five minutes ago.

"Not here." I whispered out. Both of them looked at me for a second before Nowaki suggested taking me to their apartment where it was quieter and he could make me some tea to calm my nerves. I was hesitant at first but I went with them to their home.

"Will you tell us what happened, Misaki-kun?" Nowaki asked again when we were at their home. I had been gathering my courage while we walked here and eventually I felt I could tell them everything. I told them abit all senpai had done to us in the past, about the other Usami's and about what had happened at my brother's house.

For some reason, I didn't mind talking to my sensei and this stranger about it, I had a feeling It was because I felt they wouldn't judge me because, by the way they looked at me, I could tell they had been through something similar.

After I had finished, Nowaki looked at me with sadness etched deeply into his face. I could tell he was worried about me, his face told me like any book could.

"Misaki-kun, I'm so sorry." He said as he looked down at his hands I let out a small nervous chuckled before looking up uneasily.

"I'm fine..." I told Nowaki weakly. I noticed Sensei slam his cup down on the table. I looked at him shocked.

"Tears are dripping down you face and I haven't seen you smile since Friday." He told me. I remembered Friday, it seemed so long ago. I wiped my cheeks and sure enough tears where on my hand as I pulled it away. I looked up at both of them and noticed sensei looked only a little bit worried while Nowaki looked like he would jump in front of a bus for me like I was a little kid.

"Really sensei, I'm fine." I said again. "Senpai is always mean, but I think I've had enough and my brother will let up after a little while and then I can go and live with Usagi-san again." I said with a glimmer of hope in my eyes at the thought of my brother letting me live with Usagi again, which would show his acceptance and therefore his assurance that we would be fine.

"Misaki, I really think you should-" I cut off whatever advice sensei was about to give me by standing up and looking at the clock they had in the kitchen.

"oh, sorry Sensei, I have to go, Nii-chan will be wondering where I am." I lied as I got up and walked out of their apartment without so much as a goodbye to either of them. I really wanted to go back and say goodbye but I was too far away now to go back and besides, I would feel like a defeat to have to go back.

I heard them both call my name but I just kept walking and ignored them on my mad dash home.

"Where were you?" Nii-chan asked calmly as I walked through the door.

"Someone pulled me away from being in an accident, so I went with him to a coffee shop to thank him." I lied monotonously. Because it was only a half lie it was easier to conceal and I was glad that Nii-chan was a lot denser than Usagi-san when it came to seeing through my lies.

"What? You were almost in an accident? What happened?" Nii-chan asked, his eyes were wide and he started looking me over for cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine Nii-chan, it was only almost an accident and I was pulled out of the way before I could be hit but it was mostly because I wasn't looking where I was going." I told him looking down at my feet for a second until I could be permitted to go to my room.

"Okay, did you have a good day at school?" he asked me slowly. I didn't want to talk to Nii-chan though, I had just gotten home and had homework to do, mostly I just wanted something to keep my mind off today….

"yeah, school was fine," I mumbled before looking up at my brother. "can I go to my room and do my homework now?" I asked not really minding that I was pretty sure I interrupted my brother's thought process. He looked a little shocked but let me go anyway. After I had done my work I had managed to doze off to sleep.

When I got into school the next day, Sumi was almost back to normal. He stood by me for most of the day acting like nothing had happened, I tried to keep my distance but he seemed intent on torturing me… It seemed like I was never going to catch a break.

**I think the ending is a little rushed, and mostly likely not spell checked, but I was under time constraints and I wanted to add that bit in about Sumi because I already wrote the next chapter and realized that he was in it, opps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter than my other chapters and I can't remember why… oh well, enjoy!**

**and I just realised a few mistakes I had made, OPPS! I'll just do a little fixing.. and I think it's fine now. **

(Usagi)

My first thoughts when I woke up were filled with Misaki. That's where they always seemed to be; all day and night for as long as I can remember. My laptop lay at my side but I couldn't find the words that needed to be typed. All I could think of was his name.

I knew it was stupid, but after Takahiro had taken him off me I hadn't gotten out of my bed.

It had been 4 days since they had taken him from me. It was a Wednesday meaning that if I really wanted, I could go to the university and see him without his brother knowing anything about it at all.

I could've done the same yesterday and th day before except I got a call from Takahiro as soon as I was about to head off. He wanted me to know that he would be keeping Misaki by agreement between him and his wife and that he would be here for his brother's clothes and other stuff on Saturday.

I think my world almost shattered when he told me this. I hid it well but I knew that without Misaki I'd be dead within a month. He always joked about that so much that now, I think it could possibly be true.

I ruffled my hair as I got out of bed almost as if my own hair was a substitute for the hair I would normally ruffle in the morning. I realised, as I sat up, that I couldn't smell anything. Normally I could smell the food as it cooked or the scent of coffee as it drifted up from where the smaller man would be cooking. I sighed at the reminder that he wasn't there but made my way down the stairs anyway with Suzuki-san in my arms.

Aikawa had decided to come over yesterday to see if I had 'finished the fucking manuscript' however when she saw the state of the apartment and the state of the kitchen she immediately launched into question after question before eventually making me a pot of coffee.

It wasn't as good as Misaki's.

"Now next time you want a cup flip this switch to heat it up" I remember her saying while pointing at the little switch which apparently magically turns cold things hot. The switch she said must have multiple uses because my coffee was stone cold and when I did manage to get hotter coffee I didn't use a heat resistant mug and cut my palm.

I think this small description of events proves that I need my Misaki back.

With a small groan I went back upstairs and put some kind of bandage on my hand to stop the bleeding and got dressed. If I wanted to go see Misaki at the university –I hope his brother doesn't pick him up- then I should get some work done first.

I knew that there was a slim chance that Misaki may not be in school or that his brother would pick him up so I decided to… reassure myself. I knew Misaki had left his phone here when we went to his brother's on that horrible night, so I found it in his room and flipped it open.

No messages, no missed calls, nothing.

I went into contacts and clicked Sumi. I knew that brat would know if Misaki was is school or if his brother was picking him up. Better yet, Misaki may be with him!

I hit the send button almost eagerly and after only three rings the other picked up his phone.

"Why, hello there, Usami-sensei. Misaki said he left his phone at home I didn't expect-" I cut him off quickly because I didn't even like him when he was being civil. Also, because I was desperate to even hear Misaki's voice and he had just been mentioned.

"Is he with you?" was all I said in a calm, level voice without storming off down the university.

"He? Oh, you mean Misaki? Yes he's right beside me." The brat had a slow voice and he liked to draw out what he was saying to torture me, but hearing Misaki was there had me sitting up straighter and a scowl set itself on my face because he could see Misaki and I couldn't. "Yeah. It's Usami." He said slowly to someone –presumably Misaki- on the other side of the phone.

"Put him on." Was all I said in an impatient growl. This kid was getting on my last nerve with his slow droning voice. I heard a gruff 'for you' before the phone was passed. Ha! He felt put out because he realised I don't care about if he went off a cliff. Excellent. A smirk crossed my lips but vanished as soon as I heard the timid voice on the other side of the phone.

"Usagi-san?" a hopeful voice asked from the other side. I felt my face light up even at the sound of his voice; I knew I had missed him quite a bit.

"Misaki, I miss you." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I could almost hear his blush on the other side of the line.

"B-BAKA! Don't say things like that." He complained. I smiled as he paused for a second in thought. I heard him take a deep breath in before he muttered "me too." My smile seemed to grow to twice its size with those two words.

"What are you doing after school?" I asked him I hoped he could hear my smile. I looked over to the kitchen I wish you would say 'cleaning that mess up'

"I told Nii-chan I was going to a friend's house," he told me timidly. I heard the brat chuckle and realised Misaki must be blushing. I wished I could be there to see the lovely colour that had to be staining his cheeks by now.

"Oh? And what are you actually going to do?" I asked in a teasing tone. I leaned against the wall in in Misaki's room feeling cool and comfortable as I did. "hopefully your idea involves the words 'Usagi-san and kissing and-" he cut me off with an angry while before he spoke again

"I'm going to find you and make sure you didn't blow my clean home up!" he yelled before I heard the tone telling me that he had hung up on me out of embarrassment. I smiled wider as I snapped his phone shut and placed it back on his desk.

Don't worry Misaki, I'll make myself easy to find… I thought to myself with a smirk as I suddenly felt in the mood to make the idea for a new BL novel

But before I could work I needed to know if Hiroki was in the University today to see if I could mooch a book of him.

Time passing

In the end no work had been done and I had left the house early so I could get a book and get there early for Misaki.

Hiroki wasn't very happy about the surprise visit but I was in a good mood at the thought of seeing my Misaki again with no brothers to bother us.

After an eventful lunch in the office (the head lit teacher walked in and started trying to kiss Hiroki before some brat walked in and accused him of cheating and ran out closely followed by the older teacher. I hadn't known whether to laugh or ask what the hell just happened in more colourful language.) I had borrowed a book and sat and read it while Hiroki taught Misaki's class. I got a text from that brat of a senpai to tell me Misaki was happy that he would be seeing me.

I stopped hating him long enough to send him a 'thank you for the information' message before I went back to plain old loathing the bastard when he send me one back saying he knew exactly how I could thank him. Creepy freak.

When the end of class came I was surprised to see Misaki practically running to my car he was walking so fast. Everyone around him was giving him weird looks as he tried to pull his coat and his bag on at the same time while walking as quickly as he could.

I got out of the car as he drew closer noticing his eyes light up at the same time his cheeks did as his pace increased slightly to get to me faster. When he was close enough to me I reached out to envelope him into a hug. I was surprised to feel his arms timidly circle my back before I leaned down and whispered "I missed you." as I inhaled his scent that seemed to circle the air around him. I was in my own personal version of heaven, I was so happy I didn't notice the people staring until Misaki shifted in my arms.

"U-Usagi-san, not here lets-" He started to squirm in my arms as he protested so I pulled away reluctantly.

"Relax, I only wanted a hug. I really did miss you." I told him looking down like a child that had been told off. I saw his face soften from the corner of my eye and I also saw his hand reach out for me for a second before he drew it back and looked towards the car.

"Nii-chan wants me home by 11 and I have to take the tube so I will have to leave at 9 for the last train. Its 4 now, are you going to take us home or what?" the tone of his voice said a different thing to his words. To me, he had just said 'Usagi, take me home because I want to spend time kissing and having sex with you while I can.'

With a smirk I let go and walked to the car watching as Misaki got in his side while I got in mine. "You knew I could just drive you back to your brother's house, right?" I refused to call it his home because his home was always going to be with me.

"You can't, Nii-chan would know you were with me and he would make us move away and he would hate you and I don't want you to lose your best friend because of me and I don't want to move away because…" Misaki paused in thought so I set the car in drive and started on my way back to my house. I knew he probably wouldn't finish the thought so I let the silence linger all the way back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this!**

P5

When I parked the car in the garage below the apartment complex Misaki looked around shiftily. I was about to ask him what he was doing before he leaned over and placed a tiny kiss on my cheek. I was shocked, so I just looked at him. He was blushing like mad from what he had done and looked a little worried.

"F-forehead kiss is followed by Cheek kiss." he told me while his cheeks lit up and he looked down.

"Misaki, are you going to finish what you were saying earlier?" I asked as I looked him up and down. I wasn't going to ask but his kiss make me wonder. Misaki blushed again (his cheeks had just calmed down) before looking up at my face.

"I don't want to move away because I know I would surely die of I had to be away from you for too long." he told me. His big doe eyes held nothing but his longing and determination that he would stay close to me. Without warning him I pulled Misaki close to me and hugged him tightly to my body.

"A-Also," Misaki continued, he was stuttering a little bit. "I-I l-love you too much to let you go." he mumbled into my chest. I felt my heart swell and burst at his confession and almost immediately I pulled his chin up and kissed him so passionately I don't think I would've noticed if the building fell down above us.

When I paused for breath Misaki looked up again with his large eyes. "Not here." he panted looking around. "Let's go up into the apartment, that way nobody can see us." I was never one to give into him when I wanted sex, but he wasn't saying no he was just saying 'let's go upstairs where it's more comfy first.' so I nodded at him before giving him one last peck and taking off my seatbelt as I started getting out of the car. Misaki followed as I went to the elevator and called it for our floor. As soon as we got into the Lift, I instantly had Misaki pinned against the wall while he (as usual) blushed.

"Not here, people might see." he said again making me realise how worried he was about his brother finding out about what we were doing. I kissed both of Misaki's heated cheeks before looking back to his face. His eyes were closed and his face looked relaxed apart from his eyebrows which were furrowed uncomfortably. I kissed the crease of his eyebrows before looking at his close lids until he opened his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone see. I don't want your brother to take you from me again. I love you too much, Misaki, you don't seem to understand that I live for you." I paused for a second "I'd die for you." I added as I looked at him earnestly. Misaki looked up at me for a second before blushing but he didn't look angry like I thought he would be at a comment like that.

"Baka, don't say that." he said quietly taking my hand in his in a shaking motion. He was nervous about showing me affection. "I don't what you to do stupid things for me, I'm not special." he told me as the elevator climbed. We were almost at our floor, so I gave him a quick peck and moved away a bit.

"Misaki, when will you learn how special you really are to me?" I asked. He looked at me with slightly teary eyes but didn't reply other than tilting his head up to an angle that would be easier for kissing.

So I kissed him, like he wanted.

The doors dinged open to show our empty corridor with our home at the end of it. I was still holding the hand he had grabbed mine with as stopped the kiss and I detangled our arms and I pulled him out of the doors into our place.

(Misaki)

As soon as the door shut I was pinned against the wall. Usagi had a strong grip on my hands and held them above my head as he kissed me senseless. He opened my mouth on this own as I felt his hand travel down my chest.

"Hey, Usagi-san, shall we stop for a minute? Can I clean the kitchen?" I looked up to him for a second noticing the warm smile cross his face.

"You can clean later," he breathed against my lips as he got closer before sealing our lips together and pushing his tongue into my mouth. I let out a small moan before I wound my arms around his shoulders almost instantly forgetting my worries about the kitchen or the living room.

I felt his hands on my hips and held me tightly for a second before his hands traveled back up to my face and pulled his lips away.

"Misaki, I love you." he said before pulling my wrist gently to lead me to the sofa. I couldn't find it in me to protest when I was lowered down onto the sofa so I was lying down with Usagi above me.

He intertwined our fingers as he held my hand and leaned back down.

"I really did miss you." he said as he leaned down to kiss me. After a few seconds I turned my head and he started to kiss my neck while I tried to catch my breath.

"It was only three days, you know" I told him as I felt my shirt being unbuttoned.

"I know, but I thought I wouldn't see you again, Takahiro might not have given you back." I watched as he lifted his own shirt over his head and leaned back down.

"Baka! I'm not an object!" I shouted trying to get up while he held me down with ease. I saw his smile as Usagi leaned down again and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"No, you aren't." he told me softly with his fond smile before giving me a quick kiss. I felt my cheeks light up as he moved back a little to look in my eyes. "But you are mine." he said as he leant down once again to catching my lips. I felt his tongue as it skimmed across my lips and I opened my mouth to him.

I felt as he undid the button on my pants and pulled them down. I moaned into his mouth as he seemed to lower closer to me pushing our bodies together as if we were one. I had my eyes closed as I felt his hand on my cheek before it travelled down to rest on my hip. I moaned as Usagi0san moved his hand down to pull my boxers down and…

Then, the doorbell rang.

With a groan of displeasure I pulled my mouth away from the warm tongue invading it.

"Usagi..." I whined when he didn't even look at the door I was trying to get him up so he could open the door, but he didn't even pause his mouth from where it was on my neck.

"Leave it." he said as he tried to continue kissing down my chest to his destination.

"It could be my brother, just go check." I said in a half moan as his teeth attached to one of my nipples and his tongue flicked out to lick the same spot causing me to moan as he pinched the other one between 2 fingers

"I doubt it's him," Usagi said as he moved down to lick my stomach and kiss around my belly button. I was resisting the urge to give in, I had a feeling it was definitely Nii-chan…

"Check." I breathed as I still resisted, my body was enjoying Usagi's company too much, I tried to push him away while looking in his eyes with a look I hope told him I needed him to stop. He finally sighed and got up, the idea must've registered but he didn't seem to want to have heard it. "Later," was grumbled at me before he pushed the button on the wall and croaked out a "Hello..?"

"Hey! Usagi! I thought I'd come over to see you, this isn't a bad time is it?" I heard the voice of my brother and panicked. I buttoned my pants and pulled my shirt on while Usagi-san was still giving an excuse as to why now was a bad idea.

"...And I was kinda just about to have a shower..." Usagi said trying to get my brother to leave.

"It will only take a second. It's about Misaki." I heard from where Usagi was he sighed and roughly ran a hand over his face.

"Okay." he said before my brother replied 'I'll be right up'

I was worried now as to what to do as Usagi looked up at be. He walked to me and gave me a small peck. I felt my face explode red.

"This isn't the time for that!" I hissed as I pushed him away he pulled me close for a second.

"Go upstairs and wait in my room, I'll be there when your brother leaves." he whispered in my ear. I don't think he had looked like this before looking at the door and letting me go. I walked up the stairs quickly and ducked into Usagi's room just as he opened the door to my brother.

"Takahiro, I was going to have a shower, you better be quick." I heard Usagi say with a sigh. There was a pause and a ruffle of clothing and I realised I wouldn't understand if I couldn't see.

I walked closer to the door before I quietly sat on the cold wood floor where I could see them both. I noticed Usagi look up and see me. He smiled softly at me for a second before his attention went back to my brother.

I heard a tired sigh from Nii-chan as he seemed to pinch the bridge of his nose while doing a little kind of pacing motion. He did this a few times before he spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you." he said looking at Usagi for a few minutes.

"...What?" Usagi looked confused for a second.

"You haven't even tried to get Misaki back, and you expect me to believe that you love him!" Nii-chan said looking up at Usagi with stern eyes. I saw Usagi's eyes widen at the question.

"I thought... You would take him away if I tried to get him back" Usagi told him

"Maybe I will, if you won't even come to ask me I you can have him back how am I supposed to expect you will fight for him." My brother snapped back he turned around again with another ragged sigh. I could tell he was trying not to be angry, but he couldn't help it. I had never seen my brother like this…

"Takahiro, I love your brother more than anything. I didn't want him to have to move and be uprooted because of me and, to be honest, I thought maybe I… wouldn't be the best thing for him. For a while I wondered if I should even have a right to be with him." I noticed Usagi hang his head so his fringe covered his eyes _what are you saying, Baka! I LOVE you, fight for us! _I thought. Even the thought of telling Usagi I loved him made me blush.

"What are you talking about?"

"I love him, but he's the better person when compared to me. Sometimes I want him to move out just so he can have better than me."

"Don't say that..." I croaked to myself, suddenly finding the voice I didn't have the first time he put himself down. I curled my arms around my legs. "Don't ever say that." I whispered to myself. Before I noticed the direction the conversation had taken.

"It really just sounds like you're trying to get rid of him." Nii-chan said crossing his arms and looking at Usagi with a look that said he wasn't impressed. I noticed Usagi look up alarmed again but as he started to speak Nii-chan cut him off again.

"Misaki is at a friend's house but when he gets home I'm going to tell him that, come Monday, we will be heading back to Osaka and that he can study online for his last few years." Nii-chan looked at Usagi's shocked face for a minute before he turned around "That way you can think about how you messed up by not coming to talk to me." Nii-chan sighed before he went to leave.

"HE WAS WORRIED!" I shouted out on a whim. I realised that I wasn't meant to be there about ten seconds after I shouted. I gasped as I slapped a hand over my mouth. I saw all eyes turn to me as I was discovered.

"Misaki?" my brother asked before he looked at my appearance. I forgot about the fact I looked like I had just had sex. In the second he looked at me he scowled and turned fury on Usagi long enough for me to look down to see my appearance

My shirt hung unbuttoned on my shoulders and all crinkled up from being all creased earlier and my jeans hung low with the button undone as I had scrabbled to get them on. I knew my hair was a little messed up and I was still panting a little from shouting at my brother. There was a tense knot that had made it way to my throat from the thought of Usagi-san thinking he was worse than dirt that had joined up with my fear of my brother taking me away, it was almost too much to bare and I knew that soon tears would start to roll down my cheeks. I felt Usagi's eyes on me too. When I looked at him his eyes were wide as he took in my appearance.

"Misaki." I heart Usagi whisper softly. I looked down to the floor before I felt my legs move of their own accord and start running down the stairs and to Usagi-san. I hugged him around the middle while looking up at my brother. I knew Usagi would be shocked that I would do something like that considering that I normally wouldn't touch him much at all.

"I don't want to go to away! I don't want to be anywhere Usagi-san isn't!" I announced loudly. I felt my cheeks turn pink as I realised I had spoken my thoughts out loud. My brother looked at me with an angry gleam in his eyes. His glasses glinted menacingly as an unreadable emotion crossed his face.

"You all make me out to be the bad guy in this situation, but I really just want what's best for you Misaki, why can't you understand that?" Nii-chan said to me. The way he held a hand out showed he wanted me to agree with him, but I wouldn't change my argument, I love Usagi-san.

"Nii-chan, I don't want to leave. I like living here. I love living with Usagi-san, I love being able to go to university every day, I love having to do the chores, I love having to cook for Usagi-san. Please Nii-chan, understand. I-I…" I paused for a second _I can't do this! _I thought to myself _I can't tell him that i- _

"Well, Misaki? From the way you tell it, it sounds like a hard life. I really think coming to live with me would be a good idea. Manami-chan and I would look after you, Manami would clean the house and cook for you and we could find another University to take you in. I mean, I think that you really are blowing this a little out of proportion." I could see Nii-chan's defences weakening. He smiled nervously all of a sudden as if he suddenly realised he was fighting a losing battle. I felt Usagi-san put a hand on my head and another on my hands that were criss-crossed over his waist.

"Maybe, living with your brother would be best…" he said sadly. I could tell from his voice he had already given up. I felt his hands try and ease mine away from him but I stubbornly held on.

"No, Usagi-san! I- I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I shouted causing the whole room to go quiet. The other two men were shocked that I would speak so out I turn. I could see the thoughts turning in their heads. _How could shy little Misaki call out something like that?_ I could see that was what they were thinking. We stood in silence for a few seconds where the only sound was the sound of my panting. I waited for the feeling of anger in the room to die down before I spoke to either of them. I turned to my brother first.

"Nii-chan, please, if you really were trying to do what was best for me you would realise that separating me from him would not make me happy! It would make me very sad," I told him before I turned to Usagi-san. "And you! You need to stop beating yourself up over things like this! First with you family, now with my brother. You should know that I don't want to go away with anyone because I…w-want to be with you…" I paused as I felt his arms wrap around me and my cheeks heat up. I felt it as Usagi gave me a small kiss in my hair and I was sure he could see the shade of pink that filled my scalp as my blush went all the way up to the tips of my ears.

"I love you, Misaki." I heard him whisper into my ear he moved to pull my arms from around him so he could hold me from behind.

"C-can you two please not do that in front of me, I mean, I've made a decision and if you don't want me to change my mind I suggest you stop it." We both looked up at Nii-chan and I felt Usagi-san's arms drop immediately from around my waist as he heard that the decision had been made. He looked more nervous than anyone should be at this point in time. I discreetly grabbed is hand for comfort and I felt his squeeze my hand in return.

Nii-chan looked at me and let out a sigh changing his body language to that of someone who had given up all hope of persuading me.

"Misaki, you can stay." He said causing a smile to spead across my face, I knew Usagi might've had one equal to the smile on my face.

"Thank you Nii-chan!" I exclaimed happily as I walked over to hug him. He hugged me back for a short while before pulling me back and holding me an arm's length apart by my shoulders.

"On one condition…" he continued, he looked at Usagi-san seriously. "you have to keep him safe," he directed at Usagi-san I turned to see Usagi-san nod. I could see he was trying to hide the large grin that threatened to sweep across his face in his happiness. Nii-chan turned to me next and looked at me with the same serious look. "you have to tell me if he ever does anything to you that makes you upset and you can come to me if you ever need anyone to talk to." I nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly at my brother.

"Yes, Nii-chan! Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged him again. "I-I'm really happy now." I said as I felt the unavoidable tears leak from my eyes. Both men looked at me started but I smiled back and looked at Nii-chan who nodded his approval. I almost ran to where Usagi stood to hug him. He was startled at the force of my hug but held us both up and smiled down at me and chuckled. I love his smile.

I noticed Usagi seemed to lean down into me hugging me tightly and pushing his nose into my hair. I could feel him as he stiffed my hair. I scrunched up my nose at the weird sensation but didn't do much more, he was happy and that's how I like it.

"Hey..Um.. I'll let myself out." I heard my brother say as he tried to slip out the door before he witnessed anything he was trying to avoid seeing.

As soon as the door slammed closed I felt Usagi-san's lips on mine. my mouth opened almost instantly as Usagi's tongue brushed my lips allowing him access. I knew I wanted this just as badly as he did. I… I missed him.

Usagi pulled away for a second before looking down at me with an innocent half smile. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on his face. I smiled back and hugged him close again, I was just so glad that I was with him again.

"I love you, Misaki. I missed you so much." Usagi told me as he pulled me even closer than I already was. I felt his head rest on my shoulder and felt the memory of our first kiss resurface.

"I… I love you too, and I... Missed you." I said slowly. I felt Usagi smirk into my shoulder for a minute before he moved back to kiss me some more.

"Oh you missed me? Well then tonight we can…" Usagi started to whisper into my ear and I turned bright red and pushed him away as soon as I had heard enough.

"B-B-baka! I would never do that and I would never let you do that!" I said as I tried to walk away I felt Usagi's arms wrap around my waist again as he pulled me back and kissed my neck.

"I'm so glad he didn't take you away." He breathed into my skin. I could tell he was serious so I turned in his arms and nodded before I moved to do something I had never done before.

I kissed USAGI-SAN!

He was shocked but I was quick and while he was still in shock I moved away to sit on the sofa.

"A-Are you gonna watch TV with me or not?" I asked with a really red face. I wasn't used to kissing him and it felt… odd to say the least but Usagi looked at me with a smile that told me he was happy. I didn't realise it before but I love his smile. Maybe the scare that Nii-chan gave us was good for us because it, maybe, made me appreciate what I had more.

And the truth was: I had Usagi. And I planned to keep him for as long as I wasn't a burden to him.


	6. just an AN

Hi! A little note to tell you that, if you didn't notice, I added about 1000 words to chapter 3, it was one part I forgot to add on when I edited all the parts together so sorry but it makes the story flow easier, you know?

Also, I'm gonna finish this by making an epilogue soon and then I'm going to work on some oneshot that I will most likely post individually but first I have to finish my final fantasy story before I spontaneously combust!

So that's all I really wanted to say and it took me all of 100 words to say it, I really hate making author notes this short but it was necessary, well, for me it was.

Also, I edited out my self-notes, if you didn't see them, then you must've read it after I did this.


End file.
